Winter Remedy
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: When Sakura twists her ankle, Syaoran has to take care of her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
Winter Remedy  
By Angel Kamiya

It was snowing that evening as Sakura and Syaoran walked together on the street. They were going somewhere to see a movie. It had been snowing nonstop for the past few days. They both wore heavy coats to keep themselves warm. Syaoran had been busy thinking about what movie to see when the accident happened. Sakura suddenly slipped on the icy sidewalk and fell onto ground. Sakura cried out in pain. Stopping what he was doing he quickly rushed over to where she was lying. The girl was hurt. What had happened?

"Sakura?! What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"I twisted my ankle," Sakura said, looking like she was hurting badly.

"It's going to be okay," Syaoran stated, pulling her arm to help her up. "My apartment is nearby. Let's get back and look at it."

Without saying a word, Syaoran put her onto his back. Sakura put her arms around his neck and he held out his hands to support her legs. Syaoran carried her and started heading back his apartment which was nearby. They didn't say anything to each other during those first few minutes.

It looked like they would have to cancel the movie date. Syaoran was a little disappointed. It would be a while before they could spend any more time together because of how busy it was while the both of them went to high school.

"I'm sorry. We won't being seeing a movie together tonight," Sakura apologized, sadly.

Syaoran walked on the street while carrying Sakura on his back for the next few minutes. As he stopped at the crosswalk he waited for the light to change. There were already several people around them looking curiously at them. Syaoran tried hard not to blush. Why didn't they mind their own business? Sakura was a popular girl at school and most of the people around them probably knew who she was. Syaoran was glad none of them tried to ask him about what had happened to the girl that he was carrying. It didn't take long for him to get back to his apartment.

When he went inside his home, he carefully put Sakura down on the small couch in the living room. Syaoran went to the fridge to get out an ice pack. After he got back to where Sakura was sitting, he held her foot to look at it. They would have to go see a doctor. Without thinking, he picked up the phone. Syaoran called Tomoyo and told her to come over with her car to drive them to the hospital. When Syaoran was done he watched Sakura sitting there.

Syaoran saw that his girlfriend was still resting on the couch. Sakura was hugging herself with her arms. Sakura had placed the side of her head against the couch and closed her eyes. It was obvious the pain was difficult to deal with, but she also didn't want to be a problem for Syaoran by making a scene by crying. Sakura was trying to be brave until help arrived. Syaoran realized how much he hated seeing Sakura suffer like that.

"Syaoran-kun. It... it really hurts," Sakura whispered, while sitting there.

Syaoran knew what he needed to do something.

Syaoran went over to where Sakura was sitting. Without giving her a chance to realize what was going on, he took her hands and pulled her up so she was standing on her good foot. Sakura quickly opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his mouth against hers. They kissed each other. After he started doing that Sakura quickly stopped trembling now that all the pain in her ankle was forgotten. Syaoran moved closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Syaoran moved his hands slowly up her back.

Whenever Syaoran kissed her Sakura felt like she was floating. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, but this had been the most unexpected thing Syaoran had ever done. With each breath that she took she resisted the urge to stop breathing. The only place that she wanted to be was there. Sakura felt like she was going to collapse at any second but Syaoran's arms being around her kept her up. Sakura ran her fingers through Syaoran's short brown hair while she kissed the bottom of his mouth.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. They quickly stopped what they were doing. Syaoran let Sakura go and went to get it. Tomoyo quickly ran into the apartment looking very worried. When Tomoyo had gotten the phone call she had rushed over as quickly as she could.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?!" Tomoyo asked, staring at her friend.

"Wha... what?" Sakura replied, in a daze while standing there on one foot.

Tomoyo noticed that her friend was acting really weird. What had happened? Tomoyo turned around and saw that Syaoran was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Syaoran had a smile on his face for some reason. Tomoyo looked back at her best friend, realizing that she must have missed something interesting.

"Does the ankle sprain hurt?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Oh! It's better now."

"Let's get to the hospital! Li-kun should probably carry you to my car."

Sakura stood there and let herself be picked up by her boyfriend. As she was moved outside, she realized how red her face was. Sakura thought about what had happened. Did Syaoran kiss her like that so she wouldn't think about how much her injury hurt?

Sakura really hoped that Syaoran would do something like that again the next time she hurt her ankle.

-----

A/N: I hope you liked the story. Please Review!


End file.
